Episode 1532 (14 November 1997)
Synopsis It's election day and Annie's a bit concerned that Ian isn't there yet. She has enlisted Huw and Lenny to round up the locals to ensure they vote. Ian phones Kathy from the airport and tells her they have the children. She leaves Ricky in charge of the café and rushes off to tell Pat. Roy asks if Ian snatched the children back and looks horrified. Kathy says she doesn't know. Lorraine tells Joe that she doesn't like him leaving things in such a mess, and Joe says he can't make it much tidier - he has finished it with everyone. However, he does talk to Sarah and asks her to come to the party that evening, as they should talk. She says they can't possibly talk in front of everyone so Joe says she could come to the house instead, and he won't go to the party. He clears this with Lorraine, who doesn't mind at all. Nigel is in the video shop while Clare cooks pizza for the party. Clare's teacher comes in and Nigel makes a comment about Clare being OK now, and the teacher looks surprised and says that she's OK, when she's under her supervision, but she's heard stories about what Clare gets up to when she's not watching her. Nigel is worried and asks Clare about it again. Clare casts aspersions on the teacher, saying she's lying because her husband dumped her, so has it in for anyone younger or prettier. Nigel doubts this, because obviously the teacher has nothing to gain by lying, whereas Clare has. Ian arrives in the Square with the Mitchells, but without Ros, and he takes his kids indoors, saying to Phil as he leaves, "I owe you one." Grant isn't impressed and says "One? You owe us about a hundred". Indoors, Ian celebrates with Pat and Kathy. Annie turns up and tells him to hurry up and vote, and when Kathy offers to look after the kids, she tells him to bring them along too. Kathy asks Phil to babysit Ben while she goes to the party, and she's angry when he refuses but Ian says he was brilliant and he wouldn't have got the kids without him, and that Phil's trying really hard to please Kathy. Tiffany asks Grant if he'd mind if she skipped the party, since he probably wants to say goodbye to Lorraine anyway. Grant says of course he'd mind, he will say goodbye tomorrow, but he wants to have a good party with the mother of his child - only without the child actually being there. Peggy makes a passing comment to Grant about him being in trouble if he hasn't remembered something. Everyone's at Nigel's party, and Grant asks him if he can think of anything that he should have remembered about Tiffany and that he'll be in trouble for forgetting - was she miserable while he was away? Nigel says no, she was busy with Peggy arranging the surprise anniversary party. Grant says what? Nigel looks sheepish and says he didn't realise it was a surprise to Grant, and Grant says he really should learn to keep his mouth shut, but thanks, he's wonderful! Lorraine dances with Nigel and he says how much he likes her. She says he is her best friend here. Annie takes Ian off to vote and have photos taken with all his children. They then take the kids home and go off to the count. Annie points out his main rival, who "played the women's card very cleverly", who's a dowdy, boring-looking woman. Annie bitches "Look at her hair, you can tell she's a feminist." Meanwhile, Joe and Sarah chat cosily at the flat. Joe tells her that nothing happened with Mary, and Sarah makes bitchy comments about Mary. Joe laughs that for a Christian, she can be a real bitch, and she laughs. Joe gives her a kiss, and Sarah gives him a big snog and says "let's do it!" Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine Wicks *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Gemma Bissix as Clare Bates *Paul Nicholls as Joe Wicks *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah Hills *Mark McKenna as Peter *Melanie Clark Pullen as Mary Flaherty *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Richard Elis as Huw Edwards *Nadia Sawalha as Annie Palmer *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Ava Healy as Melanie Thomas *Ron Webster as Returning Officer *Faith Flint as P.C. *Mark Beardsmore as P.C. Notes This episode was transmitted at 8:00pm Final appearances of Lorraine Wicks and Joe Wicks Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns